The Darkest Bird
by SecretsOfHeichou
Summary: Dumbledore has been waiting for his weapon to come to Hogwarts. To mold and manipulate him at will. But what happens when Harry isn't the ignorant boy he expected but the hardened sidekick to The Dark Knight. Can Hogwarts handle three birds, a grumpy hood and a overprotective DaddyBats? Batman crossover. HarryxHermione. ManipulativeDumbledore/Dumbledorebashing. WILL GET VERY DARK!
1. Chapter 1

Life is never easy. Harry James potter knew that all to well. His small frame moved through the shopping aisle, his all to big shirt bellowing behind him. His mission- carrots, strawberries and fresh apple pie for his whale of a cousin Dudley. Pushing his semi broken glasses onto his face he tried to squeeze between two tall boys, eighteen at best if he had to guess.

The boy on his left laughed at the other, his silky black hair bouncing with his breaths. An ocean of blue danced in his eyes as he lightly punched the right boy on the shoulder. The other scowled at him, his flowing black hair clashing with the white bangs over his eyes.

"Cut it out would ya Dick?"

His voice was rich and rough yet Harry could make out the slight amusement tickling through. Dick as Harry now knew him, stuck his tongue out at the other, his middle finger flashing in the others face for a second.

"Relax Jason! I swear sometimes you and Damian are two of a kind."

Jason glared daggers at Dick, his fist balling at his side and a vain popping on his temple.

"Don't compare me to that little-"

"Boys"

Harry jumped as the voice scolded from behind him, his head turning to meet the eyes of who Uncle Vernon calls 'The Gotham Prince.' Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow as Dick ad Jason uttered quick apologies. Bruce placed a warm had on Harry's shoulder.

" I apologize if my boys are blocking your way. They do tend to find the worst time to argue. Can I get anything for you?"

Harry's mouth but he couldn't get words to come out. The richest man in Gotham was talking to him the freak, as though he was normal.

"N-no sir. I j-just need to g-get some things for my aunt Petunia. I-if you could just hand me a a-apple pie sir I will be out of the way."

Dick smiled as Harry looked down at his torn trainers. Picking up a pie he grabbed on to Harry's hand. With a warm smile he looked into his emerald eyes.

"We have time to help if you want. I saw the list you got there, allot for a kid like you to be carrying by yourself. What do you say?"

Harry stood, his mouth wide as Jason, Dick and Bruce led him to grab his items. With full arms they looked to Harry expectantly. Jason spoke up after a pregnant pause.

"So kiddo lets go find that aunt of yours. This shit is starting to hurt my arms."

Dick smacked Jason upside the head, a scolding look replacing his smile.

"Watch the language there hoodie we don't want the kid picking up a nasty habit."

"Boy! Stop bothering people and get the groceries!"

Bruce frowned as he took in the horse like woman, her thin frame pushed against the cart full to the brim with needless sweets and crisps. He stepped in front of Harry after handing his share to Jason. He put on his best playboy smile and held his hand out to Petunia.

"Petunia was it? My name is Bruce Wayne and along behind me are my boys Dick Grayson and Jason Todd."

Petunia gasped in shock as she shook his hand her eyes landing on Harry.

"I am terribly sorry if the boy bothered you mister Wayne. Honestly a small shopping list shouldn't have been trouble for him."

Bruce shook his head as he gave Harry's shoulder a pat. Harry looked fearfully at his aunt unaware of Jason pointing to the bruise on the back of his neck or of Dick noticing his fear. Stepping forward Dick knelt next to Harry, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I don't believe we exchanged names. My name is Dick. the grinch behind me is Jason and the guy talking to your aunt is our dad Bruce. What can we call you?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Dick gave him a nod and stood by him as Bruce finished talking to Petunia. Petunia looked awe struck as the richest man in Gotham gave her nephew a hug, the boy flinching as Bruce's arms brushed fresh bruises. Grabbing his boys by the arms they parted with goodbyes, walking away from the now irate aunt as she drug Harry along muttering about "troublesome freaks". Reaching their mansion on the outskirts of Surry, none spoke until Bruce turned to them, his eyes cold and worried.

"Suit up. I want you two to grab Damian and stake out that boys home. something isn't right about the pair of them. Report to me in one hour for an address."

Later that night the normally quiet streets roared to life as three motorcycles sped down the empty streets. Three of Gotham's greatest sped through the night, promising to watch their new little bird.

 **Well that is chapter one. This was a weird dream I had one night and decided why not make a story! Review please and yes this will be a full blown story. -Heichou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets- I am honestly so grateful that you are already taking a liking. 13 follows! To my reader around the world thank you for the support! Please review to help keep this story the best it can be for you! -Heichou**

Damian scowled as he watched the kid he now knew as Harry scamper about the kitchen. The boy was only a tad younger than him yet he was working like their butler Pennyworth during christmas. He glanced over at Dick, his masked eyes trained on potter as he slaved over the stove. Jason was watching the rest of the family through the window his fingers brushing over the trimmed roses. His eyes watched as a large meaty man sat in front of the telly, he and his lard of a son taking up the whole large couch.

"Boy! How much longer on our supper?" The man yelled, his voice agitated and clipped.

Harry flinched reflexively, his small voice drifting into the living area.

"Just a moment more uncle Vernon I promise! T-the roast is all that is left. I just have to-" His voice cut off as a crash sounded through the home.

Damian jumped from his tree perch and rushed to the kitchen window, Dick next to them as they listened for any explanation. Vernon thundered into the kitchen, his eyes wild as they landed on a pearly white bowl shattered on the ground. His anger flared as he rest his eyes on his nephew, hands reaching for the boy.

"You no good bloody freak! How dare you destroy our property! How dare you take advantage of our generosity!"

A thick hand wrapped around Harry's throat and pulled him in front of Vernon's livid face. The other hand came down hard on Harry's cheek. Jason clicked the com in his ear as his eyes watched in horror.

" We need to act now. Bruce said watch him not let him be fucking beaten!"

Dick nodded to himself as he looked to his brothers. He motioned for Jason to follow him and Damian to go elsewhere. Silent as the night Dick and Jason ran to the back, only a small streak of red and blue as evidence of their movement. Jason silently slipped open the back window of the home, his eyes watching as a blur moved over head. Damian ran to his perch on the chimney, a swirl of his fingers confirming. All was in place.

"I told you boy I would have none of your bloody freakishness! Should have left you on some poor other sap's doorstep blood or not!"

"I-i'm sorry uncle Vern-"

Another smack rang out and a small gasp escaped Harry's lips. Dudley waddled into the room, a smile dancing into place as he took in his dad handeling his freaky cousin.

"Get him dad!"

Vernon smiled proudly at his son as he twisted Harry around, his arms pinned behind him in a hold. Vernon used his head to gesture to Dudley.

"Go on there champ! Give the freak the ole one-two!"

Nodding enthusiastically at his father Dudley let a storm rain onto his cousin's body. Jason growled as Harry cried out, begging his cousin to stop.

"Fuck this Nightwing, I'm going in!"

With a twirl of his finger the trio moved as one. Damian slid down the chimney and rolled onto the carpet with ease, his sword coming out of it's sheath to rest at Dudley's throat. Dick and Jason burst through the window and side door in a fit of rage. Jason kicked Vernon to the ground and held his beloved pistol in the whales face, his masked eyes narrowing dangerously. Dick grabbed Harry under his arms and pulled him close, quickly running a check over the boys body.

Vernon was the first to find his voice as he glared up at Jason, or as he saw him, Red Hood.

"What the bloody hell do you lot think you are doing in my home?! This is not even close to your run down, crime ridden city!"

Dudley stood half terrified and half awe struck as three of his favorite heros stood before him, even if one was holding a sword to his throat.

"Dad its Nightwing and Robin! Red Hood to!"

"Quite Dudley!" Vernon hissed at his son. He watched as Nightwing cared over his nephew and groaned to himself.

"So what I teach the boy a lesson? No good brat deserves a good beating!" The pistol pressed further in his face as Jason's anger boiled over.

"How the hell can you say that! What has this kid even done to you? All I see is some over grown beached whale picking on a small boy who cant even defend himself! From the looks of it, you have this whole family thinking that this boy is some kind of misfortune!"

Damian released Dudley and strode over to Vernon, his red suit shinning in the bright kitchen light. Grabbing Vernon by the front of his shirt he hauled him to sit face to face with him. Damian kept his voice a his as he glared at the man.

"You like hurting innocent boys huh? How about you try and take on one who can fight back."

His fist slammed into Vernon's nose, blood spurting from the now broken nose. Another blow knocked his face to the left and another to the right. A hand caught Damian's as he went for another blow. Turning his angry expression around he met Dick's eyes, noticing for the first time the look of awe on Harry's face. Sighing he released Vernon and stepped away, smoothing out the wrinkles in his uniform as he walked to Jason's side.

Dick's voice made Vernon jump as it broke the silence, the normally calm man eyeing Vernon dangerously. He held Harry close as he steeled his nerves.

"You have a choice Dursley. A choice I don't think you really want to overlook. "

Vernon gulped as he watched the hero rub circles on his distraught nephew's back.

"And that would be?"

Dick nodded to Jason who took over, his pistol swinging around his extended finger in a lazy fashion.

"It is simple really. Give us Harry or you refuse, we beat you some more, the cops come and then we take Harry. Either way we get Harry."

Vernon looked almost pleased for a moment before remembering his position. He waved his hand at Harry as if shooing him away.

"By god take him! Finally give us some normality! Take his things and go and don't even dare bringing him back!"

Damian nearly laughed at how easy it was. Dick stood still a moment before looking at Harry and giving him a comforting smile.

"Well that's settled. Come on Harry."

Taking him by the hand he ran out the door, the others shaking their head at he eldest man's antics. Dick threw Harry a helmet as he got on his motorcycle.

"Well there little bird, You ready to go home?"

Harry looked around shocked as Damian shot him a knowing look before he sped off and Jason gave him a sly smile before following Damian. Nodding silently Harry climbed on behind Dick, his small arms wrapping round his toned waist and his boy pressed against the new comfort of the elder boy.

Maybe things were finally getting easy.

 **So there we go! I wrote this at 11pm and am so tired! Anyways guys I really hope you enjoyed and want to know from you who you want our lovely new bird boy to be paired with! Review and follow for more chapters and follow me on WATTPAD under the same username to check out my other current works! -Heichou**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **guys! So this story will be HarryxHermione! Harry wont be Harry per say but his soon alter ego. Things from here will get more violent, dark and full of language. Thank you for all the views! -Heichou.**

 **Hogwarts School, Fourth year feast.**

Albus Dumbledore was in many views, a great man. A man of power and wisdom that spread to the wizarding world. A man many thought could not be made upset by something as trivial as a boy not going to school.

They were wrong.

Sitting in his throne like chair, he scanned the feasting students. All the students meant nothing to him. None were the chosen one and none could defeat the dark lord. Dumbledore sighed as he watched the Longbottom heir, Neville, as he talked amongst his classmates. The boy was thought to be the other candidate for chosen one however, watching hi through the years, the wizarding world might as well perish.

Harry Potter had not shown up to the first year feast. That was a blow to his image. His reputation was riding on him showing up broken and abused so he, the great Albus Dumbledore, could produce the perfect sacrifice. Sadly, a new student was starting this year, a muggle raised sidekick. Albus scoffed as he recalled the details of his visit.

"Albus Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust you know why I'm here."

Albus adjusted his glasses as he scanned the man in front of him. He was in a bat suit for fucks sake, even in the wizarding world that is abnormal. Setting his posture he cleared his throat.

"Yes. I must admit mister Batman I was shocked to hear of your son joining into his fourth year. Surely the boy isn't ready for this. Has he even been trained?"

Batman stared Dumbledore down as he flung a file onto the desk. Cautiously, Dumbledore flipped it open. Scanning quickly his draw dropped.

"Zatara? As in the smartest Ravenclaw since Rowena herself?" His voice shook as he struggled to comprehend.

"Zatara has triained Phoenix since he came to my care. He has been beyond trained and is more than capable of taking care of himself. However-"

"No."

Batman stood shocked as he glared at the old man. Slinking forward he leaned over the desk into Dumbledore's face.

"No what Headmaster?"

Dumbledore gulped as he met Batman's eye.

"I will not allow your other vigilanty children to run around my school."

Batman sprang forward, his fist gripping Dumbledore's hair as he slammed his face into the polished wood. A sickening crack rang out, Batman leaning forward to whisper in Dumbledore's ear.

"Listen you crazy fucker, I know reading minds is illegal in this world. You just read mine and I could sue the hell out of you and have you removed of all your titles. My sons will protect their brother here. They will be given non-magic communication devices. My sons will be armed simply because I don't trust your imbred, igotistical, wand carrying bigots. Mess wit them and I swear I come here, shove a batarang up your old and senile ass before you could even register what happened. Good day Headmaster."

Dumbledore sighed as he nodded to Minerva, signalling for the new student's sorting. Standing, he clinked his glass to gain attention.

"Sorry to disturb your meal but we have a rare occurrence. Tonight we welcome a student well known in the muggle world. Please help me in welcoming-"

"We can do this shit ourselves!"

Gasps rang through the hall as gas spread down the tables. A black blur ran down the side of the Slytherin table, three others moving down the remaining tables. A vein popped in Dumbledore's head as he clenched his jaw.

"Stupid Sidekicks." He thought.

As the smoke cleared a figure slowly became visible.

"At the Slytherin table, we have Gotham City's bad boy savior. The infamous Red Hood!"

Cheers rang through the hall as muggle born and half blood wizards recognized the red masked hero. The purebloods sat in shock as they took in the blood red mask and guns strapped to his hips, the bat across his chest shining in the light.

"At the Hufflepuff table, we have the young Robin!"

Damian just scoffed as he walked down the table, his middle finger flashing in Draco Malfoy's direction."

"Dear god he already hates the Malfoy heir." Albus was ready to just faint from embarassment.

"At the Ravenclaw table, we have the heart throb of Bludhaven, the original Robin, Nightwing."

Cheers rang loud as Dick winked a masked eye at the ladies around him. The boys glared as the Black and blue, unitard clad man stole unsuspecting hearts.

"Lastly, our new student! The newest addition to the Bat family, Phoenix!"

Harry or rather Phoenix, walked down the Gryffindor table, his black tunic clung to his toned body. Red and blue lines dances around the edges of his shirt and onto the phoenix gliding on his shoulder. Black skinny jeans flowed with his movements and soft click of his black combat boots echoed through the hall. Black locks were slicked back in a stylish slick, his lightning bolt covered magically by Zatara. Looking to his left he winked at his best friend Zatanna, Zatara's Ravenclaw daughter.

Adjusting his black and red trimmed mask, Phoenix made his way to the stool at the end of the stage. Nodding his readiness he sat on the stool, stiffening as his vision was blocked by the tattered cloth of the sorting hat.

"Ah young mister Potter. I must say I was shocked when you did not sit on this very stool three years ago. Now I see you were far to busy to be worrying about the headmaster's plot."

"Plot?"

"I tell you this because I fear your bat clad father would burn me to ashes. Am I wrong to think such?"

"No not at all. Bats is a bit of a Daddy bat when it comes to my brothers and I. Seeing as you know of my identity I guess you know the others?"

The sorting hat chuckled quietly in Phoenix's head.

"Trust me young bird I don't wish the wrath of the Batman. Now then, where to put you?"

The crowd waited in anticipation, groups leaning forward to hear the call. Dumbledore stared at the hat, waiting to see who gets the little bird and his crazy companions.

The sorting hat gave a chuckle before shouting out-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Snape's eyes shot open in shock. The man others reffered to as a bat was now responsible for all of Batman's hooligans.

"Fuck me...'

 **Sorry that I havn't updated guys. College is starting and I had to make sure everything was in order. But I promise to update ore! I want to know what you guys think! Thank you all for the support! - Heichou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Secrets! SO...don't kill me but I feel terrible for not writing. I had some writers block and between school and cosplay I have been swamped! But here is a chapter for you! Please r &r and lemme know if I'm just a boring writer.**

Jason bit back a laugh as he let his eyes wonder over the green clad common room. Prefects bustled about as they showed the new students around and the ponce, as Damian had named him, took his seat in a throne like manner.

"They sure take themselves seriously for little ankle bitters." Remarked Jason.

Damian sat on the far side of a nearby couch, a bat-a-rang twirling loosely between his fingers. Dick gave Harry a small smile as Snape came strutting in, His robes billowing behind him. Jason smothered another laugh as Snape stopped in the middle of the room, all eyes on him. Raising an eyebrow he sneered at Jason.

"Something funny Mr. Hood?" The question came out as a silky warning not to answer however, Jason being Jason, opened his mouth.

" I was just admiring your enter sir. Your cloak move is almost on par with Bat's. However you need to work on your glare, really missing the murderous intent there Snappers. Oh how about some monolog as well? Bat's does that to. Maybe some 'I am the dungeon' kind of theme?"

Malfoy stiffled a grin as he watched Snape clench his jaw in anger. Inhaling sharply as he withdrew his wand.

"Accio Hood's mask!" Damian yelled out in protest as Jason's red mask flew into Snape's out stretched hand. Bat-a-rangs slipped into the teens hands as he leveled his aim. Jason let out a sharp laugh, his fingers running over his domino mask.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy? I'm a god damn hero, so are my brothers. I f we wanted you to know we would have just ripped the shit off ourselves. Let me make this very clear to all you slimy snake bitches and wanna-be bats. Our identities are our own. We are not obligated to unveil our ID nor are we allowed by the Batman." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Malfoy strutted his way over as he flicked a quill feather in Dick's face. His blonde hair shimmered in the fire as he poked his finger into Jason's chest.

"So you guys are being bitched by a guy in a big rubber bat suit? Some great life that sounds like. Bet daddy treats you no better than your mad men."

In a split the common room broke into mayhem. Damian reached out pulling Malfoy to his knees while pinning his arms behind him. Dick, even against his desire to see the prat harmed, pulled Jason's arm back as the pistol slipped into his hand. All eyes stared at the pair as Malfoy and Jason's eyes battled. Damian twisted Malfoy's arm further, a smirk coming to his lips.

"Seems to me that you are being bitched by, what was it, Muggles?"

Harry snorted softly at Malfoy's horrified look. A soft cough shook the room from its tension, Dumbledore eyeing the group warily.

"Mr. Robin I must insist that you remove yourself from Mr. Malfoy's body, as well as the weapon Mr. Hood. Now I know things are going to be hard for now but do try and get along with your house mates."

Dick sighed to himself, his hand gripping Jason firmer in a surrender grip. Jason frowned as he holstered his gun, His eyes still training Malfoy.

"Let the prick go Rob before Gandolf the Gay here zaps our asses."

Malfoy cried out as Damian flung him forward, his bleach blonde hair splattering the ground in an unfavorable mess. Dick raised a questioning eyebrow to Damian who merely shrugged.

"What? He didn't say how I had to let him go."

Dumbledore groaned to himself as he waved his hand, all the bats following behind him. The walk, to Dumbledore's pleasure, was uneventful. As the bats flocked into his office his gaze turned to Nightwing, hoping to get through to the most sane member of the clan.

"This will not stand Mr. Nightwing. I allowed you all into this castle to watch over your brother but you can not tramps over the other students."

Damian tsked as he crossed his legs, his fists clenched on his thighs and a deep scowl on his features. His masked eyes slimmed at Dumbledore in a heated glare.

"Well if your students weren't incompetent children with sticks we wouldn't need to defend him. Batman may be paranoid but do not underestimate us, this was not his idea but ours and I will be damned if I allow Phoenix to roam unguarded or unarmed in some crack pot's castle with unknown hoodlums around!"

Dumbledore's wand slipped into his hand, his face a fierce scowl. Silently Damian's mask flew from his eyes, Jason's hand quickly replacing the teens missing fabric. Phoenix jumped up, a birdarang between his fingers and his eyes blazing.

"Headmaster."

Dick glared at Dumbledore, his blue mask shrinking as his eyes narrowed.

"Surely Batman made it perfectly clear that unless we so wish it our identities are to remain unknown. The consequence of defying Bats is high and I assure had I been Batman still I would pull Phoenix from this school and beat the living shit out of you all before you or your wand waving cronies could say magic. Now unless you want me to relay what happened here tonight I highly suggest giving Robin back his mask and never attempt to perform that act again."

Reluctantly Dumbledore handed the mask to Dick, Jason spinning Damian around so he could reapply his mask. Phoenix watched stunned as Dumbledore reeled in his anger, the old man resuming a seat at his desk.

"How foolish."

All eyes whipped to Phoenix as his eyes glared daggers into Dumbledore's, his body shaking slightly. Damian lay a hand on his shoulder, a squeeze tempting him not to blow. Dumbledore scowled as he looked Phoenix over.

"What is foolish Mr. Phoenix?"

Phoenix rose from his seat and stepped in front of the desk, his hands clenching together as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"You are nothing like they say. You aren't a great wizard who cares for the light nor are you anywhere near worthy of the praise others lay upon your name. You are senile old fool who thinks everyone should follow what he says just because he says it. You think everyone should think so highly of you just because you did a few good deeds. Batman can do half the things you have taken credit for and he doesn't even have magic. Picture the worlds shock to find that the great Albus Dumbledore is nothing more than a crazy, delusional, manipulating old coot with privacy issues and a bat problem."

Everyone sat stunned into silence. Never had Phoenix talked that much in one go, nor had he spoken to someone of authority with such hatred and disappointment. Phoenix turned to the door and locked his fist with Jason's jacket.

"My brothers and I are going to bed. This will be the final time I will hear of any of this and it is sure as hell the last time that you attempt to find us out. Understand headmaster?"

Dumbledore sighed in fain defeat as he nodded, his hand motioning them out of the door. The boys left in silence, the door softly clicking behind them. Dick clicked the com link in his ear, a hopeful look in his blues.

"Did you get that Bruce?"

The group waited, all hoping for the same answer they were sure was to come.

"Of course. Get some rest and be on the look out tomorrow morning. I have a little gift for you."

The boys all high fived as they strode back to the common room, each passing on ideas of just what the bat had in mind. One thought passed through all of their minds.

Tomorrow was going to be sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated this story in a long time and I'm really sorry. So much stuff has been going on and to be honest I kinda forgot where I was in this. So I am going to rewrite this. More drama, backstory and overall detail. Thank you to all the Secrets that have been watching for an update and messaging me for an update. I will not keep you waiting as the new and improve ed first chapter or two will be up today. Thank you all for the support and I hope to do it better this time around.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay you guys the first chapter of the redone version is up now! please go follow that one as it will be the one that is updated. Also- go to twitch and follow me TheReclaimer0117 to stay up to date, throw ideas and get to know me! criticism is accepted!

\- Heichou/ Reclaimer


End file.
